TINKERZEL
by december28
Summary: Cerita tentang si Tinkerbell Zelo dan si Peterpan Daehyun. Karena Tinkerbell ada untuk Peterpan, dan Peterpan ada karena Tinkerbell. Daelo Fanfiction ! BAP n EXO Members! YAOI! Typoo! 2Shoot Complete! DLDR. Reviewnya yaaaaa (o.o)9 ...
1. Chapter 1

**TINKERZEL**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP & EXO Members

**.**

Genre: Romance, Drama, other

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

Terinspirasi dari film PETERPAN karya J.M Barrie – Walt Disney

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

….

"Lihat, dia bahkan menunggu sampai jam segini, benar-benar ckck" Kai - pemuda tampan berkulit gelap- hanya mampu meringis kasihan melihat pemuda manis yang tengah duduk tenang di pinggir lapangan basket.

"Apa bagusnya si Daehyun itu, ku dengar dia sampai masuk kelas akselerasi hanya agar setingkat dengan Daehyun" Kali ini Chanyeol berkomentar.

Ckckck.

Ke lima pemuda yang sedang berkumpul itu hanya mampu menggeleng tak percaya.

"Apa mereka berpacaran?" Luhan bersuara.

"Yang ku tau sih tidak, tapi hubungan mereka sedikit aneh" Chanyeol memelankan suaranya.

Kai terkekeh.

"Kau tau julukan mereka sejak dulu?"

"Julukan apa Kai?"

"Sejak sekolah menengah pertama, Mereka sudah memiliki julukan, Si Tinkerbell Junhong dan si Peterpan Daehyun"

Kelima pemuda itu terdiam, menatap Junhong yang duduk tenang dengan pandangan mata yang tak lepas dari pemuda di tengah lapangan basket sekolah.

Tinkerbell dan Peterpan.

Karena Tinkerbell ada untuk Peterpan, dan Peterpan ada karena Tinkerbell.

**~TINKERZEL~**

"Junhong!" Dari kejauhan Daehyun memanggil pemuda manis itu.

Junhong mendongak lalu tersenyum lebar, berlari ketengah lapangan membawa handuk kecil serta sebotol air mineral.

"Maaf lama, kau pasti bosan kan?" Daehyun meraih handuk yang dibawa Junhong lalu menenggak air mineral.

"Tidak hyung, ini menyenangkan. Kemampuan bermain basketmu meningkat"

"Benarkah? Haha, kalau kau yang bilang, aku jadi semakin percaya diri"

Daehyun mengacak rambut halus Junhong.

Junhong tertawa semakin lebar.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar lapangan basket.

Mengacuhkan pandangan orang lain yang mengarah kepada keduanya.

Mereka memiliki dunia mereka sendiri.

Mereka hidup di dunia itu, dan keduanya tidak berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini

….

..

"Sebenarnya apa isi tas besarmu itu Choi Junhong?" Kyungsoo menatap Junhong –teman sebangkunya sangsi.

Junhong hanya bisa terkekeh kecil, membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak makan siang besar berwarna hijau.

"Seperti biasa Kyungsoo hyung"

"Daehyun lagi?"

Junhong mengangguk, menatap ke arah pintu kelasnya yang sebentar lagi pasti akan di datangi dia.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya Junhong? Kalau kau aku tau, kau menyukainya, seluruh siswa sekolah tau kau menyukainya. Tapi dia?"

"Aku..cukup begini saja hyung, dia ada disisiku, tak pergi kemana pun, aku sudah puas"

Junhong menatap kotak makan siang itu, mengintip isinya yang bahkan lebih bagus dari kotak makan siang miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau, ini hanya perumpamaan okay…bagaimana kalau Daehyun menyukai orang lain?"

Junhong terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku…tidak tau hehe, jangan tanyakan hal menyeramkan begitu hyung"

Kyungsoo yang kali ini terdiam, menatap Junhong yang tersenyum cerah.

Menyapu pandangannya pada sekeliling kelas, tersenyum kecil kala melihat beberapa orang teman sekelasnya mencuri lirik ke arah Junhong.

Junhong yang polos, yang hanya bisa melihat Jung Daehyun di matanya.

Padahal..jika ia melihat sekelilingnya sekali saja, ia akan tau..betapa ia dikagumi banyak orang.

"Daehyun hyung!"

Pemuda itu datang, dengan gaya santainya melambai antusias ke arah Junhong.

"Jatahku?"

Begitu sampai dihadapan Junhong ia menadahkan tangannya, meminta bekal yang disiapkan oleh Junhong setiap hari tanpa absen.

"Aku memasukkan telur gulung disana"

Junhong terdiam menunggu respon Daehyun.

Tak lama kemudian Daehyun tersenyum, mengecup pipi pucat Junhong sambil berseru 'terima kasih'

Junhong terkekeh senang.

"Aku akan ada pertandingan basket sore ini, kau akan datang kan?"

Junhong terdiam, melirik Kyungsoo yang pasti mendengar percakapannya dengan Daehyun.

"Junhong sudah berjanji akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersamaku sore ini"

Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara, menatap sebal ke arah Daehyun yang tersenyum tenang.

"Jadi kau tidak akan datang ke pertandinganku?"

Junhong menunduk, memainkan jari-jari tangannya gugup.

"Hyung~"

Junhong menatap memelas pada Kyungsoo, Daehyun tersenyum menang.

"Junhong, kau ingat tugas ini besok dikumpul. Kemarin kita tak jadi mengerjakannya karena kau sibuk menemani dia berlatih basket sampai menjelang petang"

Junhong menunduk, Kyungsoo benar tapi Daehyun….

"Aku akan membantu Junhong mengerjakan tugasnya malam ini, jadi biarkan dia pergi bersamaku"

Daehyun bersuara, menatap Kyungsoo santai sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa-apaan, itu tidak-"

"Aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri hyung, aku berjanji tugasnya besok akan selesai. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin Junhong, kita harus mengerjakannya bersama" Kyungsoo menatap Daehyun semakin kesal.

Pemuda ini sungguh, seperti pengendali si polos Junhong.

"Aku akan membantunya, kau tenang saja. Kalau perlu kau ikut saja, Kai juga bertanding kok"

Kyungsoo mengeram kesal.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya, mau ku kenalkan?"

"Tidak perlu, dan Junhong terserah padamu mau mengerjakan atau tidak, aku tidak perduli"

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Saat Junhong hendak mengejarnya, Daehyun dengan cepat menggenggam jemari Junhong.

"Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugasnya, jadi ikutlah sore ini bersamaku, okay?"

Junhong akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku..butuh kau, kalau tidak ada kau, aku pasti akan kalah. Karena Junhong adalah jimatku"

Daehyun tersenyum, mengusap rambut Junhong sayang.

"Aku…akan datang hyung~"

"Aku tau kau bisa diandalkan"

Selalu begini, karena Peterpan selalu menjadi yang utama untuk Tinkerbell dan

Tinkerbell selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk Peterpan.

…

…

"Kau sendirian? Dimana pacarmu?

Junhong mendongakkan kepala, matanya bertemu pandang dengan lelaki tinggi bertampang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku sendirian" Junhong menjawabnya malas.

Membuang pandangan kesekeliling lapangan olahraga _indoor _tempat Daehyun bertanding basket tadi.

"Dimana pacarmu?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Ahh..aku lupa, kau hanya pengikutnya bukan pacarnya"

Junhong terdiam, dalam hati tertawa miris karena semua yang dikatakan oleh pemuda ini benar.

"Kembalilah ke club dance, Jongup membutuhkanmu Zelo"

Junhong masih diam, tak mau menjawab apa pun ucapan pemuda ini.

"Zelo-ya, Kau tau aku sudah keluar dari club dance, jadi kau..kembalilah kesana"

"Kembali kemana?"

Itu suara Daehyun, Junhong mendongak, bernafas lega karena akhirnya Daehyun datang.

"Kembali kemana Oh Sehun?"

"Kau tau Zelo menyukai-"

"Namanya Choi Junhong, tak ada yang bernama Zelo disini"

Suara Daehyun terdengar dingin, menatap tajam kepada Sehun yang masih tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Di club dance dia menggunakan nama Zelo"

"Dia sudah tidak di club dance"

"Makanya aku mengajak-"

"Junhong bangunlah, kita pulang"

Daehyun memotong ucapan Sehun.

Sehun hanya tertawa mengejek melihat Daehyun.

Junhong sudah akan bangkit saat suara dingin Sehun terdengar.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau cemburui? Zelo bahkan bukan kekasihmu"

Daehyun berbalik menatap Sehun, menjatuhkan tas olahraganya seakan bersiap memukul Sehun.

Sehun semakin tertawa mengejek.

"Hyu…hyung sudahlah, ayo kita pulang"

Junhong mengambil tas olahraga Daehyun dan memakainya, menarik tangan Daehyun dan menggiringnya keluar lapangan olahraga.

Sehun mendengus kecil.

"Dasar pengecut"

Dan akan selalu seperti ini, karena Tinkerbell hanya milik Peterpan,

dan Peterpan adalah pemilik Tinkerbell.

….

..

Junhong hanya diam tak bersuara, memeluk pinggang Daehyun yang sedang focus mengendarai kendaraan bermotornya.

Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya.

Sejak tadi Daehyun diam seribu bahasa dan Junhong tak memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

Tak lama kemudian Daehyun memarkirkan kendaraannya disebuah taman kota.

Junhong hanya mampu menengguk liurnya pasrah, habis…dia pasti habis.

"Turunlah, kita bicara sebentar"

Daehyun tau Junhong ketakutan, maka ia tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Junhong.

Meminta Junhong mengikutinya untuk turun dan berbicara sebentar.

Junhong mengangguk.

Mengikuti langkah Daehyun menuju ayun-ayun di taman itu dengan jemari yang masih bertautan.

"Kau tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mencari minuman"

Junhong kembali mengangguk.

Baginya, Daehyun yang tersenyum dengan paksaan seperti ini terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

Tak sampai 10 menit Daehyun datang membawa dua kaleng minuman bersoda dan membaginya dengan Junhong.

"Aku akan menginap di rumahmu"

"Eeh?!" Junhong kebingungan.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan membantu mengerjakan tugas kelompokmu dengan si mata bulat itu kan?"

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri hyung"

"Aku sudah menelepon ibumu tadi, dan dia tak masalah"

Junhong mencuri lirik pada Daehyun, Daehyun tersenyum menatap lurus ke depan.

Sedikit bersenandung seakan lupa tadi ia yang mengajak Junhong untuk bicara.

"Hyung…"

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke klub dance?"

Daehyun memotong ucapan Junhong, matanya masih lurus ke depan enggan menatap Junhong.

"Tidak, aku sudah berhenti hyung. Kau bilang sejak masuk ke klub dance nilai akademik ku menurun, makanya aku mengikuti saranmu untuk keluar"

Daehyun tertawa kecil.

"Aku tau kau masih ingin menari"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Daehyun menoleh pada Junhong, tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang Junhong ajukan.

"Ingat apa?"

"Kau pasti lupa" Junhong terkekeh.

"Waktu sekolah dasar, kau pernah bilang kau ingin menjadi penyanyi, kau ingat?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Tadinya aku juga mau jadi penyanyi, tapi karena suaraku jelek aku menyerah"

"Ahh..aku ingat hahaha"

Junhong tersenyum menatap Daehyun yang tertawa keras.

"Karena aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjadi penari, agar nanti bisa tetap satu panggung denganmu"

Junhong menunduk, menendang gumpalan pasir di bawah kakinya.

Daehyun bangkit mendekat ke arah ayun-ayun Junhong, ikut menendang gumpalan pasir hingga mengotori sepatu Junhong.

Junhong mendongak sambil merengut kecil.

"Maaf karena membuatmu takut tadi"

Menepuk kepala Junhong yang menatap lurus pada yang lebih tua.

Daehyun berjalan menuju belakang ayun-ayun Junhong, mendorong ayun-ayun itu membuat Junhong tertawa senang.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Ini menyenangkan, seperti saat kita masih sekolah dasar"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja hehe, lebih kencang hyung!"

"Lebih kencang eoh! Baiklah, ini kekuatan super!"

Daehyun mendorong ayun-ayun Junhong semakin keras.

Junhong tertawa disertai teriakan meminta Daehyun untuk berhenti.

Daehyun seakan tak mendengar, mendorong ayun-ayun Junhong semakin keras.

Lupa dengan hari yang semakin malam.

Lupa dengan tugas yang masih menumpuk.

Lupa dengan fakta bahwa mereka belum makan sejak siang hari.

Yang mereka ingat, ini dunia mereka. Mereka berdua.

Dan tak satu orang pun yang bisa masuk untuk menggangu keduanya.

Apa keinginan Peterpan dan Tinkerbell?

Keinginan Peterpan adalah Tinkerbell tetap disisinya.

Keinginan Tinkerbell adalah Peterpan tetap mempertahankannya.

...

…

"Kau benar-benar mengerjakannya?" Kyungsoo menatap Junhong tak percaya.

Junhong hanya terkikik kecil.

"Tentu hyung, aku sudah berjanji padamu kan?"

"Kau mengerjakannya sendiri?"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Daehyunnie hyung menginap dan kami mengerjakan tugas itu hingga pukul 3 pagi"

"Daehyun itu menyebalkan sekali, jika dia tertarik dan sayang padamu kenapa tak langsung saja diresmikan, ishh"

Junhong memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping, meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak kecil Kyungsoo.

"Daehyunnie hyung berjanji akan tetap bersamaku, aku sudah bilangkan kalau itu sudah cukup"

"Yayaya, aku mengerti dasar peri"

Junhong tertawa, menggelitik kecil pinggang Kyungsoo yang akhirnya berteriak meminta tolong.

"Zelo-ya?"

Junhong mendongak, melihat Jongup disana.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling takut-takut jika ada Daehyun disekitar sini.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Junhong menimang, sedikit ragu kalau-kalau Daehyun tau.

"Daehyun sedang bertanding di luar sekolah, aku janji tidak akan lama"

Junhong menatap pada Kyungsoo yang mengangguk kecil.

Akhirnya Junhong bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Jongup keluar kelas, menuju ruang klub dance.

"Zeloooo~"

Lay berlari menghampiri Junhong yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang latihan itu, memeluknya erat lalu menggoyangnya gemas.

"Lay hyung hehehe" Junhong terkekeh membalas pelukan Lay dan tersenyum manis menatap anggota lain klub dance.

"Lay hyung, lepaskan dia. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya"

Lay terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi pucat Junhong.

"Aku merindukannya, kau tau sendiri sangat susah berbicara dengan Zelo saat ada si Daehyun itu"

Jongup berdehem kecil, menatap tak enak hati pada Junhong yang tersenyum kaku.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin berbicara"

Junhong akhirnya mengangguk mengikuti langkah Jongup menuju ruangan peralatan klub dance.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Begini, kau tau kan sunbae yang berada di tingkat 3 akan lulus sebentar lagi?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Kau, aku, Sehun dan Kai sama-sama berada ditingkat dua. Tapi kau tau sendiri Kai lebih sibuk dengan basket dan Sehun resmi mundur dari klub ini"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu, bisakah kau ikut tampil saat pesta kelulusan nanti?"

"Itu…hyung"

"Aku mohon, Kai sudah setuju untuk ikut tapi Sehun, dia bilang akan ikut saat kau juga ikut"

Junhong menggigit bibirnya, ia bingung.

"Daehyun hyung, dia…"

"Apa aku perlu berbicara dengannya Zelo?"

"Ti..tidak! kapan pementasannya hyung? Aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti"

"2 bulan lagi, ku mohon pikirkan lah"

"Aku akan memikirkannya hyung"

Junhong tersenyum canggung, satu sisi ia sangat ingin membantu Jongup, tapi disisi lain…Daehyun pasti tak akan mengizinkannya.

…..

…

"Kau sudah makan?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Apa yang menggangu pikiranmu?"

Daehyun menatap Junhong keheranan.

Ini sudah pukul 5 sore, keduanya sedang duduk di cafeteria sekolah, Daehyun baru saja tiba setelah selesai melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah lain.

Daehyun menyodorkan satu kotak susu di hadapan Junhong.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama, ini imbalannya"

Junhong tersenyum kecil, berujar terima kasih lalu terdiam lagi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi saat aku tidak ada?"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak-"

Suara telepon genggam Daehyun berbunyi, satu pesan yang diterima Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum membacanya, menyodorkannya kepada Junhong untuk ikut membaca.

Junhong menyeritkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Aku…berkenalan dengan seorang pemuda manis tadi, sekolah kita bertanding dengan sekolahnya siang ini"

Junhong terdiam, meminta Daehyun melanjutkan kata-katanya walau detak jantungnya memompa semakin cepat.

"Namanya Byun Baekyun.."

Kali ini Daehyun menunjukkan sebuah foto yang di ambil secara diam-diam.

Pemuda manis dengan rambut hitam legam.

Tawanya cerah dengan mata yang menyipit cantik.

Hidung dan bibirnya mungil semungil buah cherry.

Junhong mengangguk, tersenyum menatap Daehyun tapi disisi lain ia mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya.

Daehyun tertawa lebar, dengan rinci menceritakan awal mula saat keduanya saling mengenal.

Junhong ikut tertawa, membalikkan badannya sebentar untuk menghapus air matanya yang keluar tanpa diminta.

Disaat seperti ini Junhong teringat ucapan Kyungsoo,

'**Bagaimana kalau, ini hanya perumpamaan okay…bagaimana kalau Daehyun menyukai orang lain?'**

Junhong tertawa miris, mengasihani dirinya.

Dihadapannya Daehyun masih asyik bercerita tentang betapa merdunya suara pemuda itu 'Baekhyun'.

Junhong mencoba untuk tertawa, seakan turut berbahagia saat Daehyun menceritakan bahwa hari ini ia bahagia.

Tanpa memikirkan bahwa mungkin Junhong tersakiti.

…..

Ini dunia kita, sebelumnya hanya ada kita berdua.

Tapi kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengajak orang asing untuk bermain di dunia kita.

Hyung, kau bilang…cukup hanya kau dan aku, tapi kau membawa dia.

Hyung, kau bilang tidak akan ada orang asing di dunia kita.

Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?

Di Neverland ada dua tokoh utama, Peterpan dan Tinkerbell.

Tapi, jangan lupakan bahwa tak lama kemudian akan muncul tokoh…Wendy.

.

To be continue~

Hihihihihihi(?)

Ini 2shoot kok pendek, tiba-tiba pengen ngetik ini.

Tadinya mau dibikin 1shoot tapi kok jadi panjang, akhirnya dipotong deh hehehe..

Reviewnya yaaa~

Pyoooong~~


	2. Chapter 2

**TINKERZEL**

**(Complete)**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP & EXO Members

**.**

Genre: Romance, Drama, other

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

Terinspirasi dari film PETERPAN karya J.M Barrie – Walt Disney

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

…

..

**Back to the past..**

"Kau terlihat bersemangat sekolah belakangan ini…"

Junhong mendongak, mengalihkan pandangan yang sebelumnya mengarah pada layar laptop kepada pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Hyung…kau datang? Aku sedang melihat video latihan kami tadi, kau mau melihat?"

Daehyun –pemuda itu menggeleng kecil, melangkah menuju ranjang Junhong dan berbaring disana.

"Apa menyenangkan bergabung di komunitas dance sekolah?"

Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Tatapannya kembali pada layar laptopnya dan memilih mengabaikan Daehyun.

"Apa kau punya banyak teman disana?"

"Ya, banyak sunbae dari tingkat 2 dan 3 yang mau membantuku, aku juga memiliki beberapa teman tingkat 1 dari kelas lain"

"Ahh…begitu…itu Junhong, ruang latihan-"

Junhong memilih mematikan layar laptopnya, menatap Daehyun yang tengah duduk di tepi diranjangnya.

"Apa kau jadi menginap hyung?"

Daehyun mengeram kesal. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian siang tadi yang dilihatnya di ruang latihan.

"Ya, apa kau keberatan aku menginap lagi disini karena kau sudah memiliki banyak teman baru?"

Junhong mengerutkan dahinya samar.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Saat itu kau memohon untuk tetap bersekolah denganku, tapi kenyataannya…kau bahkan mengabaikanku disekolah"

"Apa maksudmu mengabaikan? Kita pergi sekolah dan pulang bersama, saat tak ada latihan aku akan menghabiskan waktu makan siangku denganmu kan?"

"Tapi kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu latihan dengan teman barumu dari pada makan bersamaku"

Junhong menggeleng, menarik tangan Daehyun untuk bangkit dari ranjang dan berbicara dengannya.

"Tatap aku saat kau berbicara denganku hyung~"

Junhong menggoyangkan tangan Daehyun, meminta diperhatikan.

"Kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongup dan Sehun diruang latihan, aku mengajakmu makan bersama tapi kau bilang-"

"Aku akan makan siang bersamamu setiap hari mulai besok"

Junhong menatap Daehyun mantap. Tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Daehyun seakan meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak akan berbohong kan? Kalau begitu keluarlah dari komunitas dan tetap bersamaku"

Junhong sejenak terdiam sampai akhirnya kembali mengangguk.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama Daehyun hyung, dari dulu seperti itu kan?"

Daehyun tersenyum. Akhirnya Daehyun tersenyum.

Merengkuh Junhong ke dalam pelukannya

Pelukan hangat yang selalu dapat mengalihkan perhatian Junhong apa pun kondisinya.

Pelukan hangat yang selalu dapat menenangkan Junhong bagaimana pun sulitnya.

Pelukan yang selalu Junhong anggap sebagai tanda bahwa…Daehyun juga mencintainya.

Bagi Peterpan, Tinkerbell adalah sahabat terbaik.

Tapi bagi Tinkerbell, Peterpan adalah pasangan terbaik.

…

**Now..**

"Ternyata kau disini?"

Junhong mendongak, kaget melihat Sehun yang berpakaian seperti dirinya tiba-tiba muncul ditempat ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Junhong mulai bertanya, menatap heran pada Sehun yang langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu juga pertanyaanku untukmu.. Jung Daehyun seperti orang gila mencari mu di seluruh sekolah"

Junhong tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Orang jatuh cinta memang gila, kau tersenyum karena berfikir Daehyun mengkhawatirkanmu kan?"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Kau juga khawatir padaku kan Sehunnie?"

"Cih! Jangan bercanda.. Apa Jongup sudah bicara padamu? Soal mengisi acara untuk kelulusan?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya?"

"Keputusanmu?"

"Aku belum tau"

"Kau pasti ingin ikut kan? Buktinya kau datang kesini.."

Suara Sehun terkekeh kecil, menatap Junhong yang masih duduk diam.

"Kau ingat tempat ini Sehun? Kita dan Jongup hyung dulu sering kesini"

Sehun merenyit, kesal dengan kebiasaan Junhong yang tak sopan hanya padanya sejak dulu.

"Kebiasaanmu masih sama. Kau memangil ku dengan nama tapi memanggil Jongup dengan hyung. Padahal aku lebih tua dari Jongup dasar bodoh"

Mengetukkan sebutir telur rebus ke kepala Junhong hingga retak, lalu mengupasnya.

Junhong tertawa keras lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Dulu kita latihan untuk seleksi masuk komunitas dance di Sauna ini karena kitaa tidak punya tempat latihan"

Junhong mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sehun.

"Tapi kemudian setelah masuk komunitas si oteriter Jung Daehyun melarangmu untuk ikut lagi karena cemburu"

"Tidak, dia melarangku ikut karena nilai akademikku menurun Sehun"

"Dan kau percaya? Dasar bodoh"

Junhong terdiam mencoba mencerna ucapan Sehun.

"Dia menyukaimu, bahkan mungkin lebih…makanya dia menjadi seperti itu."

"Dia hanya menganggapku sahabat"

"Aku sudah mendengar…kau pasti patah hati"

Junhong menoleh, menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk memakan telur rebusnya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Mereka berpacarankan?"

Junhong mengangguk kecil.

"Park Chanyeol Sunbaenim marah besar karena tau mantan kekasihnya menjalin hubungan dengan Daehyun"

Junhong terdiam memikirkan tawaran Daehyun tadi malam.

Haruskah ia ikut?

"Sehunnie.."

"Ya?"

"Daehyun hyung mengajakku untuk pergi nanti malam"

"Kencan?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Kau pasti sen-"

"Dia akan kencan dengan Byun Baekhyun, dan dia memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya"

Uhuk!

Sehun terbatuk, tenggorokannya tersangkut kuning telur karena kaget.

Melotot menatap Junhong yang masih terlihat tenang.

Meminum air nya dengan cepat lalu membanting botol minum itu.

"Apa dia gila?! Lalu apa jawabanmu?! Jangan bilang kau-"

"Aku setuju, karena memang tidak ada pilihan lain"

"Zelo-ya…"

"Apa kau sudah selesai makan? Aku akan pergi duluan Sehunnie.."

Junhong bangkit meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Dia orang bodoh atau munafik?

Choi Junhong…Choi Zelo…Menjadi egoislah sedikit.

Menjadi egois sedikit tidak akan membunuhmu.

….

….

"Choi Junhong imnida…"

Junhong membungkuk kecil dihadapan pemuda manis yang tersenyum cerah bak matahari pagi.

"Ahh, ne… Aku Byun Baekhyun, aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Daehyun"

Junhong tersenyum kecil membalas ucapan pemuda manis itu.

"Duduklah…apa yang ingin kau makan Junhong?"

Junhong duduk menurutinya, menatap Baekhyun yang membolak-balik daftar menu dengan ditemani Daehyun tepat disampingnya.

"Aku..apa saja"

Baekhyun mendongak, tersenyum mengangguk kepada Junhong.

Junhong tersenyum getir dalam hati.

Dia..Kekasih Jung Daehyun sangat manis.

"Kau ingin makan apa Daehyunnie?" Baekhyun kali ini bertanya pada Daehyun, menoleh menatap Daehyun yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau.."

Daehyun tersenyum kecil.

"Ishh…aku serius dasar menyebalkan!"

Baekyun mencubit kecil hidung Daehyun, dan menatap jengkel pada Daehyun yang berpura-pura kesakitan setelahnya.

Junhong terdiam, berusaha keras agar lelehan air mata tak jatuh disaat seperti ini.

Mendongak mencegah sesuatu yang ia tahan sejak tadi terjatuh.

Jangan menangis…

Jangan menangis…

Aku mohon jangan menangis sekarang…

"Ku dengar Junhong lebih muda dari kita, Benarkah?"

Junhong mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Junhong mengikuti kelas akselerasi saat sekolah menengah pertama"

Daehyun menjawab, mencoba menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun.

"Wah..kau pasti cerdas"

"Tidak Baekhyun hyung, aku-"

"Ya, dia memang cerdas, dia anak yang hebat"

Daehyun tertawa, mengacak surai halus Junhong yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Junhong menunduk, ia semakin ingin menangis sekarang.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, makanan datang dan ketiganya memakan pesanan mereka dengan tenang.

Telepon genggam Junhong bergetar.

Pesan dari Oh Sehun.

'**Sampai kapan kau akan berada disana seperti keledai bodoh. Bangun dan pergilah. Apa butuh bantuan?'**

Junhong merenyit samar, mendongak dan menatap sekeliling café.

Curiga jika Oh Sehun si keras kepala mengikutinya kesini.

Junhong kembali mendapatkan pesan baru.

'**Aku memang disini, jadi butuh bantuan tidak?!'**

Junhong tersenyum kecil.

Dasar Oh Sehun.

"Apa ada sesuatu Junhong?"

Junhong mendongak, menatap Daehyun yang juga menatap penasaran kearahnya.

"Tidak hyung.."

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap keduanya bingung.

"Ada apa Daehyunnie?"

"Junhong mengerutkan keningnya tadi, dan tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum sendiri, aku penasaran apa yang sedang dia lakukan"

Junhong dan Baekhyun terdiam.

Junhong terdiam karena takut.

Tapi Baekhyun terdiam karena curiga.

"Kau…memperhatikan Junhong sejak tadi?"

Daehyun tak sadar melebarkan matanya, menatap kaget kearah Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya curiga.

"Itu…aku.."

"Aku harus pergi hyung.."

Daehyun menoleh cepat kearah Junhong.

"Kemana?"

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun kaget.

Respon Daehyun…apa itu tidak terlalu cepat jika sudah menyangkut tentang Junhong.

"Aku sebenarnya janji pada-"

"Oi..Zelo!"

Junhong menunduk, memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya kecil.

Itu suara Oh Sehun.

Junhong bisa mendengar bahwa Daehyun mendengus tak suka.

"Apa acara 'perkenalan dengan pacar hyung' sudah selesai, aku menjemputmu tepat waktukan?"

Junhong mendongak menatap Sehun, menggerutu kecil dengan tatapan sekesal mungkin.

Kapan ia meminta dijemput Sehun.

"Ayo kita pergi"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Junhong dan menariknya untuk bangkit.

"Lepaskan dia Oh Sehun"

Junhong membeku, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang tersenyum makin lebar kala mendengar suara dingin Daehyun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya berpura-pura tak paham.

Junhong mencoba menarik tangannya tapi tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini Choi Junhong?"

Junhong menunduk semakin dalam mendengar suara Daehyun. Tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Sampai akhirnya suara Baekhyun menginterupsi.

"Apa kau kekasih Junhong?"

Daehyun menoleh cepat kearah Baekhyun, tak suka dengan pemilihan kata-kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun tadi.

"Ahh, maaf mengganggu acara kalian, tapi aku…memang sedang mendekati Zel- ah Junhong maksudku" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya seakan malu-malu.

"Oh, begitu…kalau begitu biarkan saja mereka pergi ne~ Daehyunnie"

"Kembali duduk ditempatmu Junhong" Daehyun berkata final. Kembali memakan makanannya seakan tak terjadi apapun.

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun tak percaya.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini.

"Maaf hyung, tapi aku memang sudah berjanji untuk pergi bersama Sehunnie"

Daehyun melempar garpu ditangannya pada piring diatas meja.

Menyenderkan bahunya pada kursi café dan menatap Junhong tajam.

"Kembali duduk atau-"

Junhong seakan tak mendengar, meraih tasnya lalu membungkuk kecil kearah Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi hyung-deul, aku akan menghubungimu nanti Daehyun hyung"

Berbalik dan melangkah menarik tangan Oh Sehun keluar café.

Sehun tertawa lebar seakan tak percaya.

Daebak!?

Choi Junhong saat kesal sangat daebak?!

Disisi lain Daehyun terdiam, mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat karena tak bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Daehyunnie, aku-"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kau terlihat lelah hari ini"

Tersenyum samar menatap Baekhyun lalu bangkit mendahuluinya menuju kasir.

Lelah? Kita bahkan baru tiba di café ini kurang dari 90 menit.

Aku yang lelah? Atau kau yang marah?

Apa hubunganmu dengan Junhong sebenarnya Jung Daehyun?

….

…

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ya…seben-"

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

Cklek!

"Ya! Jung Daehyun sabarlah sedi-"

Daehyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mengabaikan hyungnya yang berdiri kesal di depan pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Hyungnya mengikuti Daehyun menuju dapur, menatap tenang pada adiknya yang terlihat kesal bahkan saat menenggak air mineral dari dalam lemari es.

"Apa kencanmu gagal?"

Daehyun menatap Himchan –hyungnya jengah.

"Jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang-"

"Tadi Junhong menelepon kesini, dia bilang kau tidak mengangkat telepon darinya makanya dia bertanya-"

Daehyun melengos, meninggalkan Himchan menuju kamarnya.

Himchan tetap mengikuti Daehyun menuju kamar adiknya itu.

Mengguncang bahu Daehyun yang sedang duduk di sofa kamarnya dengan mata tertutup.

"Daehyun-ah…apa yang terjadi"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Jeder!

Hujan, diluar hujan.

Cuaca semakin malam akan semakin dingin.

Himchan bangkit lalu mengambil selimut tebal dari kasur Daehyun.

Menyelimuti adiknya yang tetap duduk tenang di sofa hangat itu.

"Jika sudah merasa lebih baik, pindah lah ke kasur dan tidur"

"Hyung…."

"Ya?"

"Ini menyebalkan bukan? Aku…merasa kacau saat melihat Junhong pergi dengan orang lain"

Himchan tersenyum.

Keluarganya dan keluarga Junhong memang sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu.

Mereka besar dan tumbuh bersama, dilingkungan yang sama.

Dia juga tidak bodoh untuk sekedar tahu Junhong si manis itu menyukai adiknya sejak lama.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tau dia selalu menuruti apa yang ku katakan, tapi sekarang, aku merasa…."

"Dia sudah dewasa, dia tau mana yang harus dia turuti dan mana yang tidak"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin kau tau kan, kalau Junhong menyukaimu"

Daehyun terdiam.

Ya. Dia tau, dia tidak bodoh hanya untuk sekedar tau tatapan Junhong hanya mengarah padanya sejak lama.

"Jangan egois, kau ingin bersama Baekhyun tapi tetap tak mau melepaskan Junhong benar?"

Daehyun kembali terdiam.

"Jangan mengikatnya terlalu keras, jika diikat terlalu keras akan hancur Daehyun-ah, jika tidak hancur kemungkin lain akan timbul luka dan dia takut bersamamu lagi"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Istirahatlah..sepertinya ayah dan ibu baru saja pulang"

Mengacak rambut Daehyun dan berlalu pergi keluar kamar itu.

Cklek!

"Junhong?"

Himchan terbelalak kaget menatap Junhong yang basah kuyup.

Tubuhnya bergetar menahan hawa dingin malam itu.

"Masuklah…Ya ampun"

Himchan berlari mengambil handuk dan menyerahkannya pada Junhong.

"Apa Daehyun hyung sudah pulang?"

Junhong tersenyum halus, wajah polos kekanakannya memucat terkena cuaca dingin.

"Naiklah, dia di kamarnya"

Mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamar Daehyun.

Himchan tersenyum. Mereka berdua benar-benar.

"Daehyun hyung…."

Daehyun tertegun, dia masih tetap memejamkan matanya berpura-pura terlelap.

Dia tau itu suara Junhong.

"Hyung~"

Dingin. Tangan Junhong yang menyentuh punggung tangan Daehyun terasa dingin.

Daehyun membuka matanya, menatap kaget pada Junhong yang tersenyum dengan bibir yang membiru.

Semakin kaget saat merasakan tetesan air dari rambut Junhong jatuh mengenai kulit lengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Daehyun bangkit. Membawa Junhong untuk duduk di sofa lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hyung..aku.."

"Mandilah dulu, air hangat sudah disiapkan Himchan hyung tadi untukku."

"Aku ingin bicara hyung…"

"Demi Tuhan Choi Junhong! Mandi dan berganti pakaianlah dulu! kau bisa demam!?"

Junhong mengangguk.

Berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Daehyun.

Daehyun dengan tenang menunggu Junhong di sofanya, menggenggam erat sebuah handuk besar berwarna biru.

Tak lama kemudian Junhong keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Mengenakan pakaian Jung Daehyun yang terlihat sedikit mengatung ditubuhnya

Daehyun mengendus.

"Dasar raksasa, kemarilah…"

Menepuk sisi sofa disamping kanannya.

Junhong menurut.

"Berbaliklah"

Membalikkan tubuh Junhong untuk membelakanginya.

Mengusap rambut halus Junhong dengan handuk ditangannya.

Junhong diam menikmati, gesekan halus antara handuk ditangan Daehyun dan rambutnya yang basah.

"Kau menggunakan shampoo ku?"

Junhong mengangguk.

Daehyun tersenyum menghirup harum tubuh Junhong yang baru saja terkena sabun mandi.

Membalikkan tubuh Junhong untuk menghadap padanya. Mengusap poni Junhong yang terlihat sedikit memanjang.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Kau marah?"

Daehyun enggan menjawab, masih focus pada pekerjaannya. Mengeringkan rambut Junhong.

"Hyung~"

"Apa menyenangkan pergi bersama Sehun?"

Kali ini Junhong yang terdiam, memberanikan diri untuk maju dan memeluk tubuh hangat Daehyun.

"Jika boleh jujur aku akan menjawab Iya.."

Daehyun hendak melepaskan pelukannya saat Junhong melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Setidaknya…pergi bersama Sehun lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan harus melihatmu bermesraan dengan orang lain"

Daehyun dapat merasakannya. Detak jantung Junhong yang berpacu cepat sama seperti miliknya.

Membalas pelukan Junhong dan menghirup harum tengkuk Junhong dalam-dalam.

"Apa Sehun menciummu?"

Junhong menggeleng.

Ingatannya kembali ke setahun lalu saat Daehyun menyuruhnya mengundurkan diri karena mengetahui bahwa teman satu komunitasnya –Oh Sehun menyukai Junhong.

"Aku melihatnya dulu, dia menciummu di ruang latihan"

Junhong terdiam.

"Dia menciummu dan kau menyukainya…"

"Hyung, aku tidak-"

"Aku berkunjung kerumahmu dan kau dengan semangat bercerita tentang komunitasmu itu"

Junhong melepas pelukannya, menatap ke dalam mata Daehyun yang meredup samar.

"Dia menciummu…kau menolak ajakan makan siangku dan saat ku lihat kalian berciuman di ruang latihan"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Tidak begitu hyung, kami sedang belajar gerakan baru dan Sehun yang menjadi partnerku"

"Kalian berciuman, jangan menyangkal dan-"

Cup..

Bola mata Daehyun melebar, merasakan lembutnya bibir tipis Junhong membelai bibirnya.

Junhong mengecup bibirnya.

"Itu baru berciuman, aku tidak merasa pernah melakukannya bersama siapapun selain kau hyung"

Daehyun masih terdiam. Menatap mata Junhong yang terlihat bergetar takut.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil.

Mendekat kearah Junhong, mendesak Junhong hingga bersandar penuh pada sofa.

"Itu namanya mengecup, aku akan memberitahumu…seperti apa cara berciuman yang sebenarnya"

Meraup bibir tipis Junhong dan melumatnya penuh-penuh.

Menggerakkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir tipis Junhong yang membalasnya malu-malu.

Menekan tengkuk Junhong untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan menarik lapisan bawah Junhong gemas.

Junhong melayang, seakan bermimpi saat merasakan letupan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya berada diujung bibirnya untuk menjemput bibir Daehyun.

Bertautan dan semakin dalam.

Bergetar saat merasakan udara dingin merayapi tengkuk keduanya.

Junhong memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

Takut jika ia membuka mata maka mimpi yang akan didapatnya.

"Hyu…ngh"

Daehyun melepas tautannya, mengusap bibir tipis Junhong yang membengkak dan memerah.

Lalu tersenyum geli menatap Junhong yang masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Buka matamu.."

Junhong menggeleng.

Daehyun tersenyum, mengecup kedua mata Junhong dan pucuk hidung mungilnya.

"Buka matamu sayang…"

Junhong kembali menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa tidak mau membuka mata? Menyesal?"

Menggeleng lebih kuat.

"Aku….takut, apa ini mimpi?"

Daehyun tertawa gemas, meraup pipi Junhong dan meniup wajah pucat Junhong.

"Buka matamu dan aku berjanji ini semmua bukan mimpi"

Junhong perlahan membuka matanya, samar-samar ia melihat Daehyun dengan senyum tampan berada tepat didepannya.

"Ini nyata Junhong, dasar bodoh"

Menarik pipi Junhong sambil tersenyum gemas.

"Ehehehe.. Iya ini bukan mimpi.."

Daehyun kembali mendekat, Junhong yang waspada lantas menutup kembali matanya rapat-rapat.

"Buka matamu…aku ingin kau melihat. Saat aku menciummu..aku nyata dan hanya menatap padamu"

Junhong membuka matanya, berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah Daehyun perlahan mendekat.

Tersenyum kecil sebelum menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam ritme halus namun kuat.

Mencengkram kemeja Daehyun kuat-kuat saat ciuman keduanya berubah semakin dalam seakan lepas kendali namun tidak dari keduanya berniat berhenti sampai….

"Junhong, hyungmu menelepon dan- YA TUHAN!?"

"aishh.. pengganggu.."

"JUNG DAEHYUN BODOH, KAU APAKAN JUNHONG! AKU BISA DIBUNUH YONGGUK KALAU DIA TAU ADIKNYA DI LECEHKAN OLEHMU..BLA BLA BLAAA"

Junhong mengedip kebingungan menatap Himchan yang berteriak kepada Daehyun.

Dia masih melayang dan belum kembali menapak bumi.

Daehyun tersenyum gemas menatap Junhong yang berkedip kedip.

Menutup tubuh keduanya dengan selimut tebal yang diberikan Himchan tadi seakan menjadikannya tameng dari kutukan Himchan yang tak berhenti.

"Jangan dengarkan dia.."

Daehyun berbisik kepada Junhong dari balik selimut.

"JUNG DAEHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN-"

"Tatap aku dan kita lanjutkan yang tadi"

Kembali saling bertaut dari dalam selimut dan tak memperdulikan Himchan yang hampir kehabisan suara karena berteriak sejak tadi.

Junhong tersenyum di tengah ciumannya, ini benar-benar gila.

Dia mendengar suara pintu kamar Daehyun yang ditutup keras setelahnya. Himchan akhirnya menyerah dan pergi.

Daehyun melepas ciuman itu lalu tertawa keras bersama Junhong.

"Menyenangkan bukan?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Menginaplah.. Semakin malam ini akan semakin menyenangkan"

-Jung Daehyun mencurigakan-

Junhong kembali mengangguk, tapi kemudian ia terdiam mengingat sesuatu.

"Baekhyun hyung?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kami berakhir, dia bilang kami seharusnya bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar kami sukai"

Junhong terdiam menunggu Daehyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia kembali pada Chanyeol sunbaenim, dan aku….berharap kau mau menerimaku"

Junhong tersenyum manis, memeluk Daehyun erat…menunjukkan pada Daehyun bahwa pelukan ini bisa Daehyun anggap sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa ini maksudnya iya?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu…Choi Junhong"

"Aku…mencintaimu hyung"

Berpelukan erat mencoba mengekspresikan rasa bahagia dan rasa sayang yang dirasakan keduanya.

Karena sejak awal…dunia ini hanya ditempati oleh Tinkerbell dan Peterpan.

Walau wendy datang dan bermain bersama mereka, di akhir…Wendy akan kembali kedunianya dan meninggalkan Tinkerbell dan Peterpan berdua di Neverland.

Karena Wendy..datang hanya untuk membuat Peterpan sadar, bahwa ada Tinkerbell disisinya dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya sampai kapanpun.

…..

…

"Apa dia benar-benar akan menunggu disitu sampai latihan selesai Zelo?"

Junhong mengangguk, tersenyum dan melambai pada Daehyun yang duduk tenang di ujung ruang latihan.

"Wahh..Dunia memang menyeramkan"

Jongup tertawa mendengar celoteh Kai lalu tersenyum menatap Junhong yang tertawa bahagia.

"Maaf aku terlambat….Hai Zelo sayang aku-AWW!"

Sehun menatap tajam pada Daehyun yang dengan santai melempar botol air mineral penuh ke kepalanya.

"Apa yang dilakukan si Peterpan di ruangan ini? Apa dia sekarang yang menjadi Tinkerbell hah?! Sehun mengendus murka.

Junhong tertawa keras, berlari menuju Daehyun dan melambai kepada anggota komunitas lain.

Berjalan keluar ruang latihan sambil menggandeng tangan Daehyun erat.

Sehun terbelalak tak percaya.

"Jongup ah, ada apa ini? Aku bahkan baru datang, kau bilang Junhong bersedia ikut dan-"

"Dia bersedia ikut asalkan saat latihan Daehyun boleh menemaninya, dan jadwal latihannya selesai saat kau datang"

Jongup tertawa geli menatap raut wajah Sehun.

"Apa-apaan!"

"Makanya…berhenti menggodanya dan focus pada komunitas"

"Cih! Apa setelah Peterpan dan Tinkerbell sekarang mereka menjadi Lilo dan Stitch!"

Sehun mengendus malas, tapi dalam hatinya ia bersyukur.

Setidaknya Junhong bahagia sekarang, Junhong mendengarkan sarannya untuk jujur kepada Daehyun tentang perasaannya.

Tertawa kecil saat mengingat betapa marahnya Daehyun dulu saat dirinya mengaku menyukai Junhong.

Betapa murkanya Daehyun dulu saat melihat dirinya mendekat pada Junhong seakan menciumnya.

Setidaknya sekarang semua selesai, Daehyun pasti sudah tau bahwa semua salah paham ini karena dirinya.

Karena dirinya….yang mencintai Junhong walau dia tau bahwa Junhong dan Daehyun saling mencintai sejak dulu.

"Berterima kasihlah kalian, kalau bukan karena kekacauan yang aku buat. Kisah percintaan kalian pasti sangat membosankan seperti Cinderella atau semacamnya"

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mulai mengikuti latihan seperti anggota komunitas lain kecuali Junhong.

…

"Aku melihat kau tersenyum padanya tadi"

"Aku tidak tersenyum hyung"

"Aku melihatnya, apa kau menyukainya? Apa kau-"

Cup!

Junhong mengecup pipi Daehyun.

"Apa ini cukup?"

Junhong melipat tangannya di dada, menatap Daehyun berpura-pura kesal.

Daehyun menggeleng.

"Ciuman itu hanya cukup sampai kita di rumahku, setelah sampai rumahku kita lanjutkan yang lain"

"Demi Tuhan Jung Daehyun..Dasar mesum"

Daehyun seakan tak mendengar, menarik tangan Junhong dan melangkah menuju parkiran untuk pulang.

Pulang dan melanjutkan acara kecup-kecupan yang tertunda karena berada dilingkungan sekolah.

Dalam hati Daehyun berdoa, semoga orang tuanya belum kembali dan Himchan masih berada di kampus.

Tolong kabulkan doanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Junhong"

"Kau selalu mengatakan kau mencintaiku saat menginginkan sesuatu hyung.."

Ketahuan..

Lain kali coba pikirkan cara lain untuk merayu Junhong sampai akhirnya mau mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.."

Junhong terdiam, menatap Daehyun sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo kita pulang hyung, dan lanjutkan yang tadi"

Berhasil!

Cukup gunakan kata-kata itu sekarang setidaknya sampai 2 bulan kedepan.

Karena Tinkerbell dan Peterpan berbeda dengan Junhong dan Daehyun.

Karena Lilo dan Stitch berbeda dengan Choi Junhong dan Jung Daehyun.

Biarkan mereka memiliki kisah cinta mereka sendiri.

Dan biarkan mereka bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri.

**Fin…**

….

Selesaiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca chapter 1 ff ini.

Makasih buat yang udah mau review, makasih huhuhu..

Makasih buat yang udah marah2in Daehyun, makasih yang udah kasian sama Zelo, makasih buat yang nanya ini happy ending atau engga, makasih buat yang udah kesel sma Baekhyun, makasih buat yang bilang aku keren(?) Makasih ya pokoknya huhuhhuhuhu..

Makasih buat kalian: **kimparkshi1****, jimae407203, Kim Rae Sun, zakurafrezee, dae, DaeLo SB, Kekemato2560, kimura shiba, neobakke, nonabaozi, sindi bigbang, Gipet Sevolution.**

Dan buat Gipet yang nanya twitter aku ya hehe..

Ayuminnielf

Ayo temenan di twitter ^^

Makasih ya semuanyaaaaa.. jangan lupa baca Love Bus sama 5W(plus)1H nya hohohoho..

Pyooong~~


End file.
